


Twin Suns

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Star Wars: Celebration [24]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: Return of the Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: Anakin used to watch the suns set on Tattooine.Years later his son would do the same; one half of a twin set.Like the suns chasing the day away together, Anakin's twins needed to be together./Skywalker fic RotJ





	Twin Suns

Anakin was a child of Tatooine. What little childhood he had was spent on the sands that were his home. Even from his primitive little house that was really only fit for slaves he could still watch the suns set from his bedroom. If he wasn’t working on his Pod or his droid he could sit at his window and gaze up at the suns. There were two suns on Tatooine. He had come to learn that not every planet had two suns. But it was nice to see them, as unique or normal as they may be. There was twice the amount of suns as you might expect but once you had spent time on Tatooine it was hard to imagine the sky only being filled with one sun without its twin. Even suns deserved to be with their twins. They weren’t alone up there, and that was a nice thought to hold on to when Anakin felt most alone.

When he left Tatooine he left to go onto better things. They told him to leave his mother behind. She told him to go. So he left the sand that he had been a slave upon and went to make something more of his life and fill the supposed destiny that he was born for.

It wasn’t until many years had passed that he returned to Tatooine. He returned with the girl, now a woman, who had enticed him all those years ago. It was ten years later and many things had changed, on Tatooine itself and about him. Tatooine still had the coarse sand and the dunes and the twin suns hanging side by side in the sky though.

He returned with what he hoped would be his new family as he watched his old one burn away. As his mother was stolen away from him he was comforted by the one who would be the mother of his own children.

They married at sunset. There was only one sun and it melted pink and orange as it slowly set the sky on fire behind them. Anakin wasn’t looking at the sunset this time. He didn’t want to escape to the stars this time. He just wanted to look at the beautiful woman in front of him, who was as willing as he was to throw everything away for love.

Within three years it all fell apart.

The sky was on fire as he broke her heart. They both died for his love, for his fear, for his anger, for his hate.

The family they had once celebrated as their little miracle was torn apart and their darling twins were split up and given to different families in different systems. They were separated before they had a chance to be together. The only part of their family that they had left to cling on to and they took the babies and split them up. For their own protection, for their own own lives. The Skywalker twins were carried away; carried across the stars away from each other.

Within another three years everything would fall into place.

Luke meet his sister first but he found his father first. He was crying, clinging on for life and suddenly his life was shaken. Everything he had felt and tried to deny was true. This was his family. He never thought he’d meet his parents. He thought they were both long gone. And, in truth, they were. This man wasn’t his father.

He went back to Dagobah. Luke needed the swamp lands to clear his head. He could focus on what he had been told; make sense of it all. He managed to make sense of it all. Leia was the sense of it all. She was the part that had been right next to him all of these years and now he knew why.

Luke was with his father when he died. The father who he was so alike and so unlike at the same time. He was the last person to see Anakin Skywalker alive before the man took one last quivering breath with a smile on his face and his blood by his side.

The sun had set on the life of one Skywalker as it rose with the realisation of the existence of another.

On Endor, a planet so full of life and celebration, he told her. He had to tell her as soon as he could. He couldn’t keep this to himself, but more than that, he couldn’t keep this from her. She deserved to know as much as he did.

She knew. Or she said at least that she felt _something_ that had told her. Luke wasn’t surprised that she knew. He had only known her for a few years and yet he knew her. She was his sister and he knew her.

Anakin used to watch the suns set on Tatooine and this was a trait that was picked up by his son years later. Now the twin suns were once again side by side. They were both there and both aware of the full extent of their relationship.

For the first time in their lives the twins got to be together, got to be the family they had longed to be.

Far, far away, on a desert planet on the Outer Rim, the twin suns set as they always had: how they always would. Twins: together in the sky, together as one.


End file.
